Tron: First Time 3
by writergirl89
Summary: Part 3 of 'First Time' series. Sam shows some, uh, mouthy delights to Quorra.


_Hey guys! Welcome back! Now I know I've been slacking in my writing lately (in both my screenplays and my FF stories, so do not feel like I'm playing favorites here between my more professional writing and the fun stuff okay). I've just been lacking in inspiration as of late and have just been watching a lot of GH on youtube (most of them being TRON clips) and decided to satiate my urge to write my fave kind of story: SMUT!_

_Yup, I'm back with that! Oh! And I know some of you guys are a little confused as to why the series is a series of separate parts instead of being a multi-chapter thing. Well, I just figured since this doesn't a real plot to it, I wanted to try something different with my writing. Hope you understand._

_So, this is part 3 of the series of smutfiles that is Sam and Quorra's love life._

_Hope you love and I still own nothing._

_P.S. To all my TB fans and readers out there enjoying this story, I still haven't forgotten you. I will get back to you!_

...

"Mmmm..."

Sam let out a hum of approval as he kissed his way down Quorra's heated and sweaty body.

They had already had sex once earliar in the night. Their first time together. Her first time _ever_.

And he had woken her up with soft touches, they were at again. Well at least in a way they were. He had introduced to his overzealous and _very_ dilligent fingers.

To say she had been satisfied would have been an understatement. Now he'd always been a selfless lover and he just really, really wanted to take _care_ of her now. During the earliar lovemaking, he'd quickly realized that her statisfaction quickly led to his satisfaction.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud, feminine gasp above him as he nipped at Quorra's throat.

He placed open-mouthed, affectionate kisses along her collarbone and the swells of her small breasts, earning him a soft moan from his lover's lips.

God, I love that sound.

The thin, white sheet covered his head slightly as he moved lower, pausing to nuzzle the valley between his two new favorite 'friends'. He smiled as he pressed his ear to her chest, hearing the fast _whooshing_ of her now rapid heartbeat.

Placing a short peck on the area of her heart, he debated on whether or not to lavish attention on the 'girls'. He really wanted to but, he was also eager to get to her 'lady paradise' and dive right in there. She still pulsed wildly against his attached hand.

Getting down to brass tax, he removed his hand from her heat, ignoring her groan of disapproval as he palmed both her breasts into his big hands, continuing on with his downward goal.

He tweaked her nipples as he kissed his way quickly down her flat stomach, his growing appetite for her and his need to taste her outweighing his normally unbreakable patience with her. She moaned deep in her throat as he worked her breasts, placing a restrained bite before her mound, earning him another delightful gasp.

He finally stopped at his destination, taking in her glistening, pink folds.

"S-Sam...

Hearing the barely veiled anxiety in her voice, he made his decision and licked a slow trail up her slit. He was rewarded with a slightly desperate gasp/moan combo he enjoyed very much.

Placing his entire mouth on her, he thrusted his tongue inside her.

A louder than loud shreiking sound erupted from her. "Sam!"

Smiling into her folds, he continued in his task. He worked her skillfully, nipping at her nub, flicking his tongue inside over and over again. His hands gripped her thighs over his shoulders as he buried his face into her, his nose taking her feminine musk.

"Sam! Sam! Sam! SAM!", Her voice was hoarse from moaning so loudly and her delicate hands clutched wildly at his hair, fingers tugging slightly at his roots.

He smirked again, deciding to take mercy on her now.

_Wouldn't want her to lose her voice._

Slipping a finger inside her, his tongue slipped deep inside her wet heat. He quickly started to feel her clinching around his tongue and fingers.

Then, he took her clit with his teeth and bit down, his fingers still wiggling around her.

And she went crazy!

"Aaaah!" The hands cutching his hair gripped almost almost painfully at him. He moaned at the sensation, humming lightly into her as he let go of her flesh with a popping sound.

And now the only sound he could hear was his and her harsh breathing before her voice broke the air.

"Sam, what was that?"

...

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Huh? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was downright nasty? **

**Well, either way, give mamma some feedback!**


End file.
